Colegio
by LOYDA ASTRID
Summary: Para el topic de Retos: pareja Lita&Seiya. Intento de Humor


_Bueno esta es mi nueva historia para el Topic de Retos, espero todavía estar a tiempo, jiji. Se que el titulo no es muy original, pero..._

**Colegio**

No entendían donde iban ni porque tanto afán. Habían estado reunidos en el templo Hikawa cuando Mina había llegado agitada y hablando incoherencias, solo entendiéndosele el nombre de Serena.

_ ¿Qué le ocurrió a bombón?

_ Mina, tranquilízate, respira y dinos con calma que ocurrió - dijo Lita.

Mina no dijo nada mas, solo dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar calle arriba, segura de que la seguirían.

Ahora los cinco caminaban apresurados tras la silueta de la rubia que por causa de la neblina que había caído en la cuidad, volviendo las calles, antes familiares, oscuras y tétricas.

_ Esto es una completa pérdida de tiempo, ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que ocurrió, ni porque la seguimos - señaló Yaten mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Habían caminado demasiadas calles, y por causa de la niebla, se encontraban desorientados, cuando aquella sombra en la lejanía desapareció.

Trataron de vislumbrarla entre aquella neblina pero les fue imposible, un ruido les indico el camino que debían seguir.

A medida que avanzaron un edificio conocido se alzo ante a ellos, el colegio. Pero había algo distinto, quizás la noche, el frío o aquella misteriosa atmosfera que hacia mas pesado el ambiente, mas tétrico, que lo volvía todo demasiado aterrador, les impedía estar calmados por completo.

_ Me pregunto porque Mina esta actuando tan extraño, además porque salio de esa manera.

_ No lo sé, pero supongo que Mina habrá entrado - dijo Rei mientras avanzaba hacia las puertas del lugar.

_ ¿Estas segura? - pregunto Seiya.

_ ¿Acaso tienes miedo? - expresó Yaten cruzándose de brazos.

_ Seiya Kou no le teme a nada - respondió mientras acomodaba su cabello – solo me preguntaba si no era mejor separarnos, así abarcaremos mas terreno.

_ Seiya tiene razón, ya que no estamos seguros si Mina ingreso al edificio o no, el predio es muy grande, puede estar en cualquier lado - expuso Taiki.

_ Tampoco es tan grande - agrego Lita - solo están el gimnasio y el edificio principal, que es este.

_ Muy bien, entonces nos dividiremos, Yaten y yo iremos a revisar el gimnasio - indico Rei mientras se colgaba del brazo del platinado quien trato de zafarse, escena que causo la risa de Seiya.

_ Y Lita ira contigo Seiya, así puede defenderte si algo malo ocurre – argumento el platinado tratando de molestar a su hermano.

_ Yo revisare el patio trasero, nos vemos aquí en un rato - dijo Taiki mientras rodeaba el edificio.

Camino sereno en medio de la oscuridad, la luna en lo alto, oculta tras el velo de las nubes, otorgaba la suficiente claridad como para ver donde apoyaría su pie, pero nada más. Y aun así, camino sigiloso, calmo, imperturbable hasta la mitad del patio. Y allí la vio, frente a él, donde sabia lo esperaría, porque así lo habían acordado.

Ninguno necesito decir palabras, todo estaba dicho. Ella sonrío de lado, y él hizo lo mismo en respuesta. Era la hora.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_ No se que le pasa a este interruptor – cometo Rei mientras trataba en vano de encender la luz.

_ No creo que Mina este aquí – indicó Yaten, mientras observaba el lugar oscuro y desierto.

Demasiado hastiado de esta situación, se preguntaba que pasaba por la cabeza de Taiki cuando comenzó a perseguir a Aino, y mas aun que pasaba por su cabeza al seguir a Taiki, si bien era cierto que jamás abandonaría a su hermano, esta no era una situación que ameritare tanto sacrificio, él no era niñera de nadie.

_ Tampoco creo que Serena este aquí – suspiro Rei.

Se encontraba preocupada por su princesa, y no entendía la actitud de Mina. Ni siquiera podía usar su transmisor porque Yaten se encontraba con ella. Solo le quedaba volver al lugar de encuentro y esperar que los demás tuvieran más suerte. Se dirigían hacia la salida cuando un ruido los sobresalto.

_ ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto Yaten.

Una sombra se movió en la oscuridad al tiempo que una macabra risa se retumbo por todo el lugar.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_ Esto se ve mucho mas tétrico por la noche – comento Seiya mientras observaba como las sombras de las cosas se mezclaban con la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Lita tenia ese extraño presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien. A sus oídos llego el eco de una risa que le heló la sangre, provocando que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

Seiya notó su sobresalto y paso su brazo por sobre sus hombros tratando de ocultar incluso su propio temor y darle un poco de confianza. Debía encontrar a Mina para que le dijera que sucedía con su bombón. Y rescatarla de lo que sea que le hay sucedido.

_Serena corri__ó hacia Seiya con ambos brazos extendidos. Y él hizo lo mismo, todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta. Al encontrarse se abrazaron, la estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos._

__ __Bombón… - susurró mientras aspiraba el aroma de sus cabellos y disfrutaba del calor de su cuerpo._

__ Seiya - el rostro de Serena se encontraba bañado en lágrimas – gracias por salvarme._

__ No fue nada – respondió mientras tomaba su mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos, y perderse en esos celestes que le quitaban el aliento. _

_ ¡Pervertido!

Llevo la mano a su mejilla que comenzó a arder.

_ ¿Pero que? - fue lo único que pudo preguntar antes de ver otra mano acercarse a su rostro.

_ Eres un pervertido - volvió a repetir.

_ No Lita detente - tratando de esquivar el nuevo golpe - es todo un malentendido.

_ Ya sabía yo que eras un pervertido, estas tratando de aprovecharte de mi.

_ No, no… - no sabia como hacerle entender, ni siquiera él sabia que había ocurrido, en un momento estaba con su bombón y al otro Lita lo golpeaba, debía decir algo que la hiciera desistir, algo que le dejara explicarse - Yo jamás lo haría, jamás trataría de hacer nada contigo, tu ni siquiera me pareces atractiva - error.

El silencio que reino luego de aquellas palabras fue tan o mas espeluznante que la oscuridad a su alrededor, oscuridad a la que en este momento maldecía, ya que no le permitían ver la expresión en el rostro de su compañera.

_ Lita… - no hubo respuesta, volvió a llamarla - Lo siento yo...

_ No importa – lo interrumpió - dejemos las cosas así.

_ Yo de verdad lo siento, no quería…

_ No te disculpes, no puedo enfadarme contigo solo porque yo no te parezca atractiva… además no es como si en verdad me importara…

Quizás debía obedecerla y callar, pero algo en el tono de su voz le oprimió el corazón, estaba herida y era su culpa, debía reparar ese error.

_ Quizás a ti no te importe pero a mi si. – Lita lo observo asombrada – Eres bonita, una muy buena persona y excelente cocinera. Y yo me fijaría en ti si no… - se detuvo, ¿que diría _"si no me hubiera enamorado de Serena"_?

_ ¿Estas enamorado de ella? – la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, sabia a quien se refería pero no tenia la certeza, no sabia que responder.

_ Yo…

Un grito interrumpió su respuesta, por un momento habían olvidado donde se encontraban y porque. Pero lo que los sobresalto no fue el grito sino que el grito se le hizo familiar.

_ Es la voz de Rei.

Ambos corrieron en la dirección hacia donde oyeron el grito.

Se encontraban caminando por uno de los muchos pasillos del colegio, observo todo a su alrededor, por momentos las cosas se le hacían familiares, pero era difícil decir con exactitud donde se encontraban, ya que la oscuridad y mas aun la preocupación les impedía tranquilizarse e identificar en donde estaban.

Su preocupación aumentaba con la misma intensidad que su temor, sabía que alguien los seguía, desde que habían corrido tras oír el grito de Rei. Se sintió demasiado impotente, ya que no podría transformarse frente a Seiya si algo ocurría, debía mantener su identidad en secreto, pero al mismo tiempo si los atacaban no podría defenderse demasiado. Quizás la oscuridad la ayudara a encontrar un lugar.

_ Lita – Seiya pasó su mano frente a los ojos de la joven.

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿En que te quedaste pensando?

_ En nada.

_ Bueno te decía que este lugar es tan tétrico y escalofriante… me sorprende que no tenga historias de terror.

_ Si tiene una. – Sabia que Seiya estaba tenso, quizás preocupado por sus hermanos y Serena, así que pensó en jugarle una broma, también serviría para distraerse ella – _es algo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, dicen que había una chica, creo que se llamaba Emily, ella estaba profundamente enamorada de un chico de un grado superior, un día su mejor amiga decide ayudarla a conquistarlo, entabla una amistad con él y los presenta, los tres se volvieron inseparables. Emily ya más confiada decide confesarle sus sentimientos pero las cosas no salen como esperaban y el chico la rechaza. Con el corazón destrozado subió a la azotea a llorar y desahogarse, cuando oye que alguien abre la puerta, era su amiga que había subido a buscarla, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba sola, él la. Al parecer tenían una conversación, pero por su posición no podía oír nada, así que solo se limito a observar la escena oculta tras unos tachos que se encontraban en el lugar. Rogaba no ser encontrada, cuando vio con sorpresa como su mejor amiga y el chico que le gustaba se besaban._

_Sintió que la traicionaban y que se habían burlado de ella todo este tiempo, solo se rieron en su cara._

_Fue tal su dolor que salio de su escondite y con la cinta de su cabello los asesino a ambos._

La leyenda dice que las parejas que se reúnen en la azotea las noches sin luna y oscuras como esta desaparecen misteriosamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina, a pesar de que había inventado la historia sobre la marcha, había algo que le decía que no era la primera vez que la oía, y eso la aterro.

Observo como Seiya pareció tensarse ante la historia, consiguió lo que buscaba, lo había asustado. El problema era que ahora ella también se encontraba asustada.

Lo que la tranquilizaba era ya no sentir esa extraña presencia a su alrededor.

Un nuevo grito inundo el ambiente, pero este mucho más aterrador. Ambos se abrazaron en busca de seguridad. Su razón le ordenaba ir en sentido contrario, pero sus pies y su curiosidad parecían guiarle hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos.

Una larga escalera los guió hacia la azotea. Y tembló aun mas, se reprocho mentalmente por contar historias de terror en medio de la oscuridad y en una situación así.

Su mano tembló cuando se acerco lentamente hacia la manija de la puerta.

Sintió a alguien a sus espaldas tomarle de los hombros, sin pensarlo tomo esa mano y la arrojo al suelo. Emitió un grito mientras se preparo para darle un golpe.

La voz de Seiya la detuvo, fue él quien la había tocado. Y ahora se encontraba en el suelo.

Se disculpo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y volvió a reprocharse por estar tan paranoica por esa maldita historia.

Unos ruidos detrás de la puerta atrajeron su atención nuevamente. Abrió la puerta sin darse tiempo a arrepentirse.

Nada. Todo estaba en calma, Seiya a su lado avanzo con ella. Camino un poco mas adentro en la azotea hasta ver el gimnasio. Un movimiento extraño en ese lugar la alertaron.

Corrió escaleras abajo con Seiya pisándole los talones. Rei se encontraba en el gimnasio, recordó los gritos, quizás estaba en peligro, debía apresurarse.

Busco a tientas el interruptor, todo era demasiado oscuro. Seiya a su lado tomaba su mano con la intención de darle confianza, pero lo hacia de una manera que creí que tenia enroscada una serpiente constrictora, ya que cortaba toda circulación sanguínea.

Sabia que no estaban solos, podía distinguir movimientos entre las sombras. Silenciosos, pero estaban ahí. Lo sentía.

Por fin sintió el interruptor. La luz por un momento cegó sus sentidos, cuando se acostumbro a la iluminación trato de enfocar.

Las imágenes se hicieron más nítidas y pudo observar a sus amigas sonriendo frente a ella.

_ ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños Lita!! – gritaron a coro.

Sonrío feliz, había olvidado que era su cumpleaños.

_ Mina ¿Por qué hiciste todo esta alboroto solo por una fiesta de cumpleaños?- pregunto Seiya mientras devoraba un trozo de pastel.

_ Si, porque nos hiciste pasar por todo esos sustos – la regaño Rei – y mas aun nos hiciste creer que Serena estaba en peligro.

_ Yo no dije que Serena estuviera en peligro, eso lo asumieron ustedes. Sobre porque todo esto, bueno Serena quería hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Lita, y como también es día de los inocentes quise gastarles una broma, así que hice una fiesta sorpresa con broma incluida para los inocentes, jiji.

_ Mina, el día de los inocentes es el 28 de diciembre, no hoy.

_ ¿En serio?

_ Taiki no me dijo que estaba equivocada, él me ayudo – acuso Mina mientras sentaba triste en un rincón.

_ Debí imaginarme que tú también eras parte de esto – suspiro Yaten.

_ Era divertido ver las caras que pondrían mientras los asustábamos – explico simple Taiki.

_ Por cierto y ¿bombón?

_ Es que estaba estudiando con Amy y al parecer a Serena le cuesta demasiado entender así que se quedaran toda la noche.

Ya habían recogido todo y dejado el lugar en condiciones. Abandonaron el colegio con tranquilidad.

Lita le dio un último vistazo al edificio, mientras recordó aquella extraña sensación y aquella sombra que los seguía. Sonrió. Su amiga si podía ser tétrica cuando se lo proponía.

_ Mina, dime ¿como hiciste el grito que provenía de la azotea?

_ ¿Qué grito? – interrogo su amiga.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

En medio de la oscuridad, en la azotea de aquel edificio, una sombra observo como los chicos abandonaron el lugar. Luego se desvaneció.

***-***

**Diganme que les parecio, es mi primer intento de ponerle algo de humor, asi que sean crueles y digame que les parecio.**

**Hazu, espero que te guste aunque sea un poquito. Es la primera vez que trato de hacer humor.**

**Besos.**

***-* LODA ASTRID *-***


End file.
